Someday
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Yes… this could only be the solution for her sufferings to end and maybe for her to see him again. She clicked the safety of her gun and she slowly put the barrel on her head. “We will see each other soon.” She said as she closed her eyes.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. Here is another, well, Tragedy/Angst Royai from me. Gah. I just really hope it would be my last Royai tragedy and I hope I won't have any ideas again to write one like this (but I think that would be impossible but...) anyway, I hope you will have the time to read this.

* * *

**Someday**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye hated going to cemeteries. She hated its eerie atmosphere, the coldness that lingers at every corner but she hated it the most because it reminds her or her past pains. It hurts a lot when her mother died when she was still a child. She remembered her mom's coffin being put in a dark hole. She knew by then that she will never see her again. Years later, that scene was repeated again during her father's funeral. She was a lot older by that time. She was never fond of her father but she still love her and it hurts to lose him and when the Brigadier General Maes Hughes died, she saw how it affected Colonel Roy Mustang, even though he doesn't show it she knew the pain he's keeping inside and she can see the unshed tears in his eyes.

_Colonel Roy Mustang_… She felt a sudden pang of pain in her chest when her mind repeated that name.

She hated cemeteries and she despised it more now because it always reminds her of her guilt and her failure. No, even though she won't go here she will always remember how painful it is. It's been weeks since the final battle with the Homunculus ended and they won the battle but a lot of people have to sacrifice themselves including him…

The Colonel Roy Mustang…the person whom she vowed to protect ended up protecting her instead. Roy shielded her from the bullet that was intended for her. It pierced his heart and as he lay dying in her arms, he smiled at her and then his eyes slowly closed. That's the end of it. She can't hear any sound as she sit there with his lifeless body in her arms. She wanted to cry out loud, she wanted to scream but she can't. She just can't.

As that scene played in her mind, she felt that pain again in her heart. It's all her fault why he died. Now she won't be able to see him, to gaze at his face and to stay by his side but what's worst is Roy won't be able to hear her say how much she loves him. Yes, she's been in love with him ever since he became her father's student.

She remembered what she said, during the time the colonel is experiencing some emotional turmoil that involves the homunculus named envy, when Roy asked her what she will do when he was dead.

"_I have no desire to live a happy carefree life all alone. After this battle is over, my body will leave this world together with the corpse of the flame alchemist."_

That's why she was here standing before his grave today. As she grasps her gun, random thoughts started coming in her mind. Yes… this could only be the solution for her sufferings to end and maybe for her to see him again. She clicked the safety of her gun and she slowly put the barrel on her head.

"We will see each other soon." She said as she closed her eyes.

As she was about to pull the trigger, a cold breeze went pass her and a familiar scent lingers on the place. Then she felt someone firmly hold her raised hand.

"Don't Riza…" said a very familiar voice.

She froze on the place. She knew that voice and that familiar touch. She looked behind her but no one was there. Feeling weak on the knees, she fell down on the ground as tears started flowing from her eyes. She cried out her pain and the guilt she's been feeling. Shame on her for almost wasting the life Roy died for. She knew by then that it won't be the solution. Yes, it's painful but she knew Roy wouldn't want her to take her own life. Hearing his voice again made her feel relieved. She knew he will always be there, to watch her and surely someday, they will see each other again. She just has to wait for that time.

That's what she's going to believe in from now on.

She felt someone tug her shirt. She looks beside her and she saw Black Hayate looking at her with sympathetic eyes. The dog the lick her tear stained face then he whimpered.

She smiled at the dog as she pat his head.

"Don't worry Black Hayate, I'll be fine." She said.

She stood up and as she wipe the tears on her face. She gazed at the tomb once more and she saluted at it before walking away. She knew it would be hard but she has to live and be strong for him, until that day...

"W_e'll see each other again. Someday, that's for sure."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **There. So how was it? Please **REVIEW!!!** Again, please don't hate me!!! T_T. This came up to me when I'm having another hard time and I was really thinking of making this as a tragedy fic with a character suicide (because just like what Riza said, she will kill herself once Roy was killed) but I guess it would be better like this. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
